Azumanga: Ultimate Destiny!
by Hwikek
Summary: This is the ultimate showdown of Azumanga's destiny! Good guys, well no guys but explosions! As far as the eye can see. And only some will survive, I wonder, who will they be? This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny! Completely serious!


I've taken crap before, I can do it again! If you are insulted by me and my being hilarious, I recommend that you send me message entitled "OMG Y r u faggit?". Of course the last time I asked people to do this they didn't... Regardless take me seriously here! End of Author's Note.

Old Tomo was hoppin' around, the classroom like a big playground  
When suddenly Kagura burst from the shade, and hit Tomo with a fist grenade  
Tomo got pissed and began to attack, but she's physically weak and got smacked back  
Then everybody stared, and Kaorin got up from her chair  
And she screamed, "You're mine!"  
She raised her power level up to ninetynine.  
Everyone thought KG would be hurting, but KG brought her PL up to three thirty  
This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny!  
Good guys, well no guys but explosions!  
As far as the eye can see  
And only some will survive, I wonder, who will they be?  
This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny!  
Before Kagura could sit down Osaka acted like a clown  
Chiyo and Sakaki traded a nervous stare  
Yukari started to fix up her hair  
When suddenly her comb slipped, turnin' her into a fuckin' bitch  
And Kaorin was injured and trying to get steady, but Yukari came by with a machete  
Luckily Yomi made her trip, Sakaki left to take a piss  
And when Osaka sang a song by Lady Gaga, down from the heavens, came Miss Kurosawa  
And she delivered a kick, that could shatter bones, into the face of Yukari Jones  
And as she lay there reviving in pain, Chihiro turned back, into Lana Lang  
But Minamo saw through her clever disguise, and she told her to put her shoes on inside  
Then Sakaki the gray, and Sakaki the white, Kagura, no one else, yikes!  
Came out of nowhere lightning fast, and asked Minamo for some cash  
But they only got five bucks  
And Osaka turned real stuck up  
Minamo went back up into the sky  
Her girlfriend Yukari started to cry  
So Yomi picked up her pack and smacked Kagura in the back  
This is the ulimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny!  
Good guys, well no guys, and explosions!  
As far as the eye can see  
And only some will survive, I wonder, who will they be?  
This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny  
Then my homegirl KG shoved her fist into Yomi  
Who fell down in pain  
Kagura then tried to sit down again  
But something touched her behind  
She stood up in shock. Osaka lay their and  
She was staring up Kagura's skirt  
When Osaka said "I can't see."  
Yet fo' some reason she was smiling  
And that's when Tomo did decide, to announce that she missed  
She stood up in front of the class  
"Yeah I hit her in the ass."  
"With a tasergun. I was aimin' for Kagura's buns."  
So KG round housed her in the face  
Then Yomi got up again  
And took an AK 47 out of her fat  
Blew Kagura away with a ratatatat  
But she ran out of bullets and ran away, 'cause the dean had come to save the day!  
This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny  
Good guys, well no guys but explosions!  
As far as the eye can see  
And only some will survive, I wonder, who will they be?  
This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny  
And as Osaka continued to sing about Lady Gaga, down from the heavens, returned Kurosawa  
But instead of doing a thing, she just knocked out the dean and took all his bling  
Then she tried giving Kagura mouth to mouth, but her gayness took over and they started to makeout  
And Sakaki went into a rage, while Kagura came out of a daze  
And she started to scream, despite Minamo being a sex machine  
And Yomi came back, holding Big Macs, and asked her trained sumo wrestlers to attack  
So Kagura and Nyamo fought them off  
While Chihiro strangled glasses with a moth  
And it was then that entered Kimurin!  
This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny  
Good guys, well no guys but explosions!  
As far as the eye can see  
And only some will survive, I wonder, who will they be?  
This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny  
Osaka sneaked up on him from behind, and she reached for her knife which she just couldn't find, Kaorin stole it  
She then decided to stab, the creepy teacher to death with a jab, jab, jab!  
The fight went on till detention, but only a few cool people were mentioned  
The champions stood, the world saw their betters  
Minamo, Kaorin, and Osaka in bloodstained sweaters!  
This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny  
Good guys, well no guys but explosions!  
As far as the eye can see  
And only some will survive, I wonder, who will they be?  
This is the ultimate showdown, of Azumanga's destiny! 


End file.
